X-Queens
by GayTheQueen96
Summary: This Story takes place in the Marvel earth- 623. This Story focuses on four new characters name Sam Princess Merchant(Princess Aqua), Rhea Nova Summers(Nova), Jennifer Garcia(Bonita) and Destiny Bastion (Slice). Since Charles's death the school is now run by married couple Emma and Scott Summers.


This Story takes place in the Marvel earth- 623. This Story focuses on four characters name Sam Princess Merchant(Princess Aqua), Rhea Nova Summers(Nova), Jennifer Garcia(Bonita) and Destiny Bastion (Slice). Since Charles's death the school is now run by married couple Emma and Scott Summers.

*Back at the mansion you see Emma and Scott on the front steps welcoming the student's in.*

Scott: Where is she?

Emma: Relax she'll be here any minute.

*A black limo pulls up, out of the limo is Jennifer with her Bags.*

Jennifer: Aye, this Is nice.

Emma: Welcome I am professor Frost and this is professor Summer

Scott: We can't wait to work with you.

Jennifer: Lit!

*Jennifer walks away to her room, leaving the next student to come up behind her.*

Des: Can you stay in the car I don't need you walk me to the door.

Senator Kelly : Hush up, I need to make sure this school is safe.

Scott: We will make sure your daughter is safe under our protection.

Senator Kelly : Oh you will, because if anything happens to my baby..

Des: MA!

* Des walked inside with her suitcase walking past everyone.

Emma: Well she's very delightful

*A small pause comes over Scott

Scott: Are we doing the right thing opening the school again?

Emma: Yes, it what he wanted.

Scott: and where is our daughter.

*Just then a girl a with beautiful hair came walking towards Scott and Emma.*

Scott: Hello and welcome, my name is.

Sam: Scott Summers and Emma Frost also known as Emma Summers.

Emma: I see someone been doing research.

Sam: I been a huge fan for x men for along time now . I won't let you down.

Scott: Looking forward.

*Just then a girl comes flying in.*

Emma: Nice for you to finally join us.

Scott: Where have you been?

Nova: Relax I'm here now

*Nova looks at Sam.*

Sam: Can I help you with something?

Nova: You can start by getting out of my way?

Emma: Ladies that not how we behavior here.

Nova: Whatever you're not my mom.

*Nova walks away*

Sam: She funs.

*Meanwhile Des walks in the room she see Jennifer*

Jennifer: Hey roomie!

Des: Hi. I see you started with the decoration.

*Des see Jennifer side of the room with her Spanish culture all over.*

Jennifer: AYE yes girl, I can tell we going to be best friends.

*Jennifer runs to hug des, but des put her hands out stopping the action.*

Des: I don't do hugs.

*meanwhile in another room Sam open the door to see Nova in a room rearranging the beds into one.*

Sam: Um what are you doing?

Nova: Making my bed bigger, why are you in my room?

Sam: Um sweetheart, hate to bust your bubble but this is my room.

Nova: No, do not tell me.

Sam: Yup we're roommates.

Nova: Whatever just don't get in my way.

*Just then a Professor Frost use her telekinesis to talk to all the students.*

Emma: Hello, and welcome new students. Please come to the back of the school to meet your professor.

*The Girls looked at each other in disgust and walked out the door one at a time. Meanwhile outside a row of students are seating in white chairs. There is a huge stage showing all seven of the professor. BOBBY DRAKE, GAMBIT, NIGHT CRAWLER, KITTY PRYDE, ANGEL, and BISHOP. Speaking in front of the podium is professor Summers. *

Professor Summers: I would like to thanks each and every one of you for coming

To the re-opening of the Xavier students for the gifted. He'd would have wanted this school to open back up. Here, you are free to be whoever you want to be. We will help shape you into gifted heroes. I would like to welcome each of your professor who are all alumni here. Professor Drake, Professor Gambit, Professor Kurt, Professor Pride, Professor Warden ,Professor Bishop and last but not least Professor Emma. Each of us will teach you combat, teamwork and most of all leadership. Now who ready to be a Xmen.

*All the children scream and cheer in joy*

Professor Summers: Now if you may join me I would like to show you something.

*Everyone follow Scott back inside leading to the danger room.*

Professor Summers: This the danger room where we will help train you for battle in the real world. Would any of our new student would like to test it out?

*All of the gifted student all looked at each other to see who would step up first.*

Sam: Me!

*Everyone looked at Sam stepping up to the plate. Jennifer was so inspired.*

Jennifer: We'll go.

Des: Who are we?

Professor Scott: Three so far, anybody next.

Nova: I'll go!

*Nova walked up and to Professor Scott*

Nova: Suit me up, Professor.

*Professor Summer became stern.*

Professor Summers : Very well. The four of you follow me.

*The four girls follow the Professor into the danger room*

Professor Summers: Here these are your uniform it's for your protection and don't worry about using your powers with the suits, it's pretty much indestructible.

Jennifer: These are so cute.

Sam: Cute?

Jennifer: Yea in like a retro way

Des: Um my powers are different.

Professor Summers: Don't worry we know about each of your powers so are you ready?

Nova: Whatever just don't get in my way.

*The four girls walked in side the machine all standing next to each other.*

Professor Summers: Good.

Tune in next week for next week's episode.


End file.
